This invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing pet foods, and more particularly, to a process for manufacturing a pet food customized to the health and nutrition requirements of an individual pet. Due to economies of scale, retail pet food manufacturers typically manufacture their pet foods in large quantities and a limited number of formulations. Most manufacturers offer, for example, dog food in several flavors, and in a puppy formula, an adult dog formula, and a mature or inactive dog formula. Some manufacturers offer breed-specific or size-specific formulas. Some manufacturers offer more specialized formulas for dogs having specific food allergies or nutrient responsive diseases. Similarly, retail cat food is typically offered in limited variety of formulas of different flavors or for different stages of development. However, the range of pet food choices does not meet the much more highly variable preferences and dietary requirements of individual pets. For example, an individual pet may have specific dietary requirements because of an existing illness or disease, or because of a genetic predisposition towards a disease. In addition to nutritional requirements, pet owners and pets have preferences regarding the form, flavor, shape and texture of the food. Further, the existing variety of pet food choices typically available at, for example, retail outlets, makes it difficult for pet owners to choose the food which most closely meets their own pet""s nutrient needs while also satisfying their own preferences. In addition, once a food is chosen, knowing how to feed it correctly can be difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a pet food for an individual pet. In addition, it would be desirable to provide the pet owner with specific pet feeding and care information regarding their pet.
Thus there is a particular need for a method for customizing pet food to the health and nutritional requirements of an individual pet. Generally, the method includes the steps of obtaining information about a pet through an electronic user interface, processing the information at a main computer, and generating control signals which control automatic pet food manufacturing apparatus in the manufacture of a pet food according to the information provided by the user.
The methods for customizing pet food allow the manufacturing of a pet food which is customized to the nutritional requirements of an individual pet. The customized pet food is tailored to individual characteristics of the pet, which can include species, breed, age, gender, weight, and additional genetic and health information. Further, the pet food can be customized to the individual preferences of the pet and pet owner regarding flavor, texture and form. In addition, the methods provide the customized pet food on demand of the user, in an amount convenient for the user to transport and store. Along with the customized pet food, the methods further provide specific pet feeding and care recommendations, including the rationale behind the customized formula of the pet food, and recommendations regarding the use of treats and supplements, exercise and veterinary care.